


At your service

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Smut, This has agnst thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Logam has a secondary function that got triggered by the most crude source





	At your service

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more send me asks on my tumblr @Lostonehero

Logan was biting his lip as he crossed his legs and clung to his bed with a needy whimper. It wasn’t often that his other function would surface, but right now Logan was in the middle of transitioning into lust and he was a bag of mixed emotions. What triggered this, Thomas wasn’t in a lustful state, nor thinking about any hot guys.

He shivered as a wave of pleasure came full force over him, and he let out a pathetic moan. His body craved touch, and he couldn’t ask anyone for help because he made sure this was a tight kept secret. He groaned in slight disgust as he felt a wet slick trail down his thighs.

Think Logan what could of triggered lust. Thomas was upset about the callback so that’s out. He bite his lip harder as another wave of pleasure crashed into him. Deceit wasn’t the cause he was doing his job.

Cold hands pressed against Logan’s neck and he let out a loud moan. “M-ore.”

A cackle of a laugh sent shivers down Logan’s spine as it clicked he was attracted to Remus and his body was saying fuck. “R-Remus please.” His voice was pathetic as he turned over facing the twisted side as he tug at his tie.

Remus looked down confused as he slowly removes Logan’s clothes with his teeth. Licking at every open piece of skin until Logan was completely naked. He didn’t even give logan a chance to breath when his tongue went directly into Logan’s ass.

Logan’s breath caught in his throat, he has never had anyone help him when he was like this. His body was crying out in pure pleasure. It was too much and he came on the spot which Remus used that awful tongue of his to lick up heaving a sticky trail. His body was already getting heated again.

Remus was knocked off his high as Logan got up pushing him down clawing open his pants. “H-hey teach some on aren’t you out of it to even try.” Remus wasn’t prepared he thought this was one of his fantasies when he walked in not realizing he entered Logan’s room. Everything felt too real everything tasted too good. Logan was just accepting this he didn’t even say no.

Logan didn’t enjoy the hand Remus had put to stop him. “Enough Remus you caused this and u will use you until this passes do you understand now move your hand so I can suck your dick.”

That was consent, Remus never got that before and it made something inside of him twist in a way he never felt. Was he suppose to say yes now? His member was getting hard just thinking about the fact he was wanted and being used. “Use me teacher please.” He let out a whimper. Being wanted was everything he wanted he didn’t even realize he was crying when Logan took him whole.

Logan swallowed when Remus came, he tasted sweet for someone who was so trashy. He looked up at Remus with a shocked expression seeing the other side crying. Everything halted even in lust fiction Logan valued consent over everything else. He wiped his mouth sitting up. “I took things too fast I apologize we can stop.”

Remus just cried harder pulling Logan into a hug. “You asked for consent you wanted me please use me to your hearts content Logan I want to be useful.” Remus says feeling Logan heat up as Remus bites his neck hard enough to let blood flow.

Logan moaned louder then he was used to as he pulled himself to get impaled on Remus’s member. They needed to talk after this but he felt so good. Logan locked Remus’s mouth with his as he fought his way inside. He pushed Remus onto his back riding him as they had their lips locked.

Remus grabbed Logan’s hands as he came he was in total bliss as Logan pulled put his eyes returning to blue as he rolled over to lay next to him.

……

Remus woke up cleaner then he has ever been in a soft bed that wasn’t his, and clothes that weren’t his either. This was Logan’s room and he was still here after that. His eyes sparkled he was cared for.

“Remus I’m glad your awake, you triggered my second function and I appreciate that you came by to help me end it so fast and nice.” He hands Remus a glass of water. “Please drink you need to hydrate yourself after that. But Remus next time please tell me if I get to be too much.”

Remus takes the water and gulps it down in one take looking at Logan with wide eyes. “I would do anything if you ask of it Logan let me be your willing slave. I want to be needed by you teacher.”

Logan but his lip. “Ok Remus let’s just take this one step at a time.” He sits down next to him. “Did I hurt you?” He knew that was a stupid question the moment it left his lips.

“You made me feel wanted.” Remus says pulling Logan into a tight hug. “Oh oh I can make a murder room for you to figure out as payment it will be ready soon.” He says giggling as he disappears.

Logan groaned covering his face. That wasn’t necessary he used him not the other way around. Remus must have issues since Roman is the favorite.

Well he knew what needed to be done. Spend time with Remus to know his ins and outs and to help out when his lust function comes about


End file.
